


Мгновение Hallmark

by bibigongirl, Wincent_Cester



Series: Внеконкурс [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин совершенно не расстроен из-за того, что они не отмечают День святого Валентина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мгновение Hallmark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hallmark moment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39262) by laurificus. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

— Как думаешь, бизнесу бы повредило, если б люди знали, что в это время года их шансы умереть кровавой, мучительной смертью намного выше? — в голосе Сэма слышно искреннее любопытство.

Вообще-то, Сэм должен был закупаться вещами первой необходимости: бинтами, обезболивающим и пончиками. А вместо этого торчит перед самой отвратительной в мире витриной с розовой, переливающейся блестками фигней. И держит жуткое плюшевое сердце, такое большое, что оно кажется нормальным даже в его гигантских ручищах. При одном только взгляде на этот кошмар Дин жалеет, что спас мир — дважды, между прочим.

— Словам «Твое сердце принадлежит мне. Потому что я его вырезал» немного недостает настоящей романтики, — говорит он и считает, что прозвучало это совершенно нормально.

Сэм, конечно, в чем-то прав. По важности День святого Валентина в календаре Винчестеров стоит сразу после Хэллоуина и Рождества. Вероятно, призраки, как и Дин, испытывают большую неприязнь к слащавым стишкам и уродским открыткам. И Дин нисколько расстраивается, что они с Сэмом не отмечают этот день. Очевидно же. Инцест располагает к романтике не больше, чем кровавая, мучительная смерть. Просто было бы здорово, если б хоть иногда то, что для других — праздник, не значило бы для них только шатание по темным углам и попытки избежать кровавой, мучительной смерти. 

Но Сэм смеется, будто на самом деле рад оказаться в Луизианской глуши и вести праздничный отсчет жертв.

— Розы красны, но красней твоя кровь, — произносит он, и женщина, что разглядывает рядом совершенно непрактичные блокноты в форме сердца, косится на них, как на серийных убийц. Какими они, в принципе, со стороны и кажутся. Но от витрины, замечает Дин, женщина не отходит. Он надеется, что тот, кому она выбирает подарок, оценит жертву.

Дин недовольно глядит на сердце в руках Сэма, потому что на самого Сэма он так смотреть не может. Пока не вспоминает, что может, причем на законных основаниях, и поднимает на него хмурый взгляд. 

— А мы не должны работать? Предотвращать ежегодную кровавую резню и все такое? — вторую часть фразы он произносит намного тише — незачем окончательно выставлять себя опасными психами.

Сэм кивает, по-прежнему улыбаясь. Вешает сердце обратно на витрину и следует за Дином в отдел с более полезными товарами. 

— Я еще не купил тебе пончики, — сообщает он. Будто Дин мог решить, что он их купил, но спрятал в волосах или еще где. — И между прочим, это неподобающая замена ужину.

— Это шикарная замена ужину, — возражает Дин. Нет, он, конечно, был бы рад и стейку, и пирогу, но жаловаться не собирается. По крайней мере, вслух. — Если валентинов призрак городской библиотеки Фармервилля меня сегодня прикончит, я буду счастлив, зная, что моей последней трапезой были пончики.

— Если валентинов призрак городской библиотеки Фармервилля тебя сегодня прикончит, я буду до конца вечности над тобой потешаться, — заявляет Сэм. — А еще отрекусь от тебя, чтобы избежать позора и унижения.

Он поет по-другому три часа спустя, когда Дин зашивает ему бедро. Точнее, он по большей части молчит, стоически сжав губы. Но поздно: Дин отлично слышал, как Сэм орал, когда на него напал призрак. Его, наверное, даже в Техасе слышали.

— Ты был бесподобен, — объявляет Дин. И какой смысл мириться с несчастным Сэмом, если над ним нельзя поиздеваться? Поэтому Дин изображает «взволнованный» голос Сэма, писклявый и дрожащий: — «Дин, спаси меня! Не подпускай его!»

— Иди на хуй, — цедит Сэм сквозь зубы.

— Может, потом. — Дин делает последний стежок, закрепляет нить и отходит, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой. Шрам, конечно, останется, но Сэм бывал в передрягах и похуже. Если Дин будет смотреть на аккуратный, ровный ряд стежков достаточно долго, то забудет о луже крови и о лежащем в ней пугающе неподвижном Сэме. 

— Эй, — Сэм касается его запястья, — твой мелодраматизм опять дает о себе знать.

— Уж кто бы говорил, — отзывается Дин. Ну серьезно, ведь всего неделю назад Сэм три раза выстрелил в уже мертвую гарпию только потому, что та слишком близко подобралась к горлу Дина. Но все равно он позволяет Сэму притянуть его к себе, пока не оказывается меж широко расставленных ног брата. Лучше смотреть в лицо Сэма — в дурацкое, живое, улыбающееся лицо Сэма.

— Я живу в согласии со своей ханжеской непоследовательностью, — заявляет Сэм, как будто для Дина это новость. А потом целует Дина, и у его губ вкус виски и уюта, и, может быть, одного из пончиков, хотя это могло Дину и показаться. Дин наклоняется к нему, запуская руку в волосы, а Сэм обхватывает его за шею. 

— Спасибо, что не дал мне до смерти истечь кровью, — говорит Сэм, мягко водя губами по его шее. Он кажется полностью сосредоточенным на этом занятии, и Дин не возражает. Но потом Сэм в своей типичной манере отстраняется, чтобы поболтать еще. — Может быть, завтра в качестве награды получишь на ужин стейк.

— И пирог, — добавляет Дин. Он слишком занят, пытаясь повернуть голову Сэма обратно к своей шее, чтобы притворяться, будто не рад перспективе настоящего ужина. В каком-нибудь уютном, фешенебельном ресторане, где они будут выглядеть совершенно неуместно. — Я заслужил пирог.

— Заслужил. — Сэм валится на кровать, тянет Дина за собой. — А может быть, и еще кое-что.  
Он уже шарит руками в джинсах Дина; сильные и теплые, они сжимаются на члене, вытаскивая его из штанов. Дин ухмыляется Сэму в шею. Может, в итоге день окажется не таким уж и неудачным.

Позже Дин уже дремлет, когда теплое полотенце шлепается ему на грудь. Сэм стоит у кровати. В свете настольной лампы Дину видно, как он улыбается. Сэм бросает в Дина еще что-то; это непонятное отскакивает и падает рядом на матрас. Дин сонно нащупывает странный предмет и косится на него со всевозрастающим ужасом.

— Повесишь его на зеркало заднего вида, — безо всякой необходимости заявляет Сэм.  
Отвратительно розовое сердце поблескивает в слабом свете, будто маленький пример того, что с миром что-то неладно. И без сомнения того, что что-то неладно с Сэмом. 

— Только за это предложение ты месяц не сядешь за руль детки, — бормочет Дин. Он бросает розовую гадость на тумбочку и демонстративно вытирает полотенцем руку, прежде чем обтереть живот. Потом поворачивается на бок, устраиваясь поудобнее, а Сэм укладывается рядом и закидывает на него руку привычным собственническим жестом. 

— Я начинаю сомневаться, заслуживаешь ли ты меня, — говорит Сэм, и Дин пинает его, сильно, просто чтобы доказать, что он все еще может. Какое-то непонятное, сбивающее с толку чувство умиротворения поселилось у него в груди. Дин списывает это на отличный секс и убеждает себя, что оно не имеет ничего общего с Сэмом и его жуткими подарками.

И тем не менее, последнее, что он видит, закрывая глаза, — это дурацкое сердце.


End file.
